When Things Suddenly Get Serious
by Dannyboy the Dane
Summary: My first fanfic! Based on artwork by Richard Sirois. I hope he doesn't mind. Kind of a tragedy story, but with a happy ending. Never liked the unhappy endings. Not sure about the rating, but gave it a T just to be on the safe side.


**Author's notes:** Okay, this is my first fanfic. This story is based on a piece of artwork by Richard Sirois a.k.a. Lionheart which can be found on his site. (Which I for some unknown reason can't seem to link to. Sorry.) The idea of Ron sacrifing himself for Kim always touched me, and after seeing that picture, I just HAD to write this story. Richie himself says he doesn't like the idea, but rest assured, this story HAS a happy ending! Of course, if he wants this story removed, it will be done as soon as possible. But I hope not :-)

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. The artwork on which this story is based belongs to Richard Sirois a.k.a. Lionheart. This story will be removed if asked so by any of these parties.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The sound of a siren broke the otherwise peaceful night in Middleton. An ambulance was driving fast towards Middleton Museum. There had been a break-in. The ambulance left quickly again, now heading towards Middleton Hospital. Inside were two teenagers. A beautiful redhead, sitting with tear-filled eyes, and beside her on a stretcher, her best friend since pre-school, now in mortal danger. The ambulance reached the hospital and the wounded was immediately put under treatment. Back in the waiting chamber, the redhead sat silently, waiting for the outcome of this terrible situation. As she was sitting there with her head bowed down and tears running down her cheeks, she realized how much she felt for her friend … maybe even more than she had thought she would.

**Kim Possible: When Things Suddenly Get Serious**

Kim Possible, the famous teen heroine, looked at her wristwatch. It said 2:11 a.m. She was sitting in a dark waiting chamber at the Middleton Hospital. Earlier that night, she and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, had been called to the Middleton Museum. Monkey Fist and his army of Monkey Ninjas had made a break-in at the museum, trying to obtain an old parchment containing secrets about the highest and most difficult, not to mention most dangerous, techniques within the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar – Monkey Kung Fu. As usual when Monkey Fist was around, it was Kim and Ron's job to stop him, but this night, everything didn't go as usual.

Kim and Ron arrived at the Museum around midnight and saw that the guards had been taken out. There was no sign of combat.

"Typical for monkeys …" Ron murmured.

"Uh, don't you mean 'typical for ninjas'?" Kim corrected him.

"No, I mean typical for monkeys. Always takes out their prey silently, but effective."

Kim rolled her eyes just before entering the museum. Inside, they saw Monkey Fist heading towards a podium with an ancient-looking scroll of parchment. When he noticed their presence, he quickly snatched the parchment quickly began reciting the old text.

A bright glow began to emanate from the parchment and lifted Monkey Fist and the Monkey Ninjas up in the air. The glow kept getting stronger and brighter until the energy exploded in a bright flash, knocking Kim and Ron backwards. They were quickly on their feet again, watching, as Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas slowly floated down on the ground again. Kim and Ron looked at each other and exchanged confused looks, but quickly shrugged it off and got ready for battle.

Kim tried to get the parchment back from Monkey Fist while Ron was keeping the Monkey Ninjas busy. This proved harder than you would think, as Ron had a bad case of monkey-phobia that derived from childhood experiences. He was slowly overcoming this, however, but this night, he had a considerably harder time keeping up with the monkeys.

Kim had normally no trouble dealing with Monkey Fist, but this time he seemed faster, more nimble, and more powerful than ever. Kim found herself being punched, kicked and knocked unconscious within minutes, apparently without Monkey Fist even breaking a sweat. He used the situation and quickly escaped the museum with the parchment. Kim woke up a few minutes later, feeling a pain in the back of her head.

"Ouch, I must have hit the ground head first. Have you got any idea what that glow was, Ron? … Ron? Rooon? Ron, what …"

At that point, she looked in her sidekick's direction and was terrified of what she saw. In a pool of blood lay her best friend, scarred and unconscious. She hurried over to him, kneeled over him and tried to wake him up.

"Ron! RON! Ron, please wake up!" she said, already getting teary-eyed.

Her best friend and sidekick opened one of his eyes, as the other had been hit pretty hard and had a blue-purple kind of color, and smiled up at his long-time friend.

"Why, Ron … WHY? Oh, why …" she said, placing her hand on his cheek, tears running down her own.

"Please … please hang on! Don't give up, Ron! Don't … don't leave me!"

"N … no big, KP," he stammered, placing his hand on her arm.

"I'll always be there. No … matter what …"

He looked into his friend's tear-filled eyes.

"Kim … I …"

Ron's sentence was interrupted, as his head dropped and he fell unconscious again.

"Ron! Wake up, Ron! Please! Come on, Ron! Wake up … please …"

"It's no good, Kim," said Wade, who had turned up on the Kimmunicator's screen.

"I have already called the hospital. They have sent an ambulance. It should be here any minute now."

The ambulance arrived within minutes, picking up Ron on a stretcher and taking him inside.

"Can I come?" Kim asked the ambulance people.

"Of course. Hop in," they answered.

Kim leaped inside the ambulance, taking a seat beside her friend. The ambulance sped through the dark night and reached Middleton Hospital in minutes. Ron was quickly lifted out of the ambulance and put under immediate treatment. The doctors told Kim to wait in the waiting chamber and told her she could see Ron as soon as they had stabilized his condition.

As Kim sat in the waiting chamber, she was wondering why she was feeling so bad. Of course she should be feeling bad, her best friend since pre-school had been mortally wounded, but the feeling of sorrow was almost unbearable and she didn't even dare think of the fact that he might not … not … no, it was too hard to think about.

_If only I had been there!_ she thought to herself.

_If only I hadn't been busy "saving the world", I could have helped him! If only I hadn't just used him as distraction! Oh, what was I thinking!_

But now a part of her began arguing.

_Come on, you couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault. You saw how much stronger Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas had become. They were helped by ancient magic, for Pete's sake!_

_But if I wasn't so selfish, we could have helped each other defeat the Ninjas and afterwards get the parchment from Monkey Fist!_

_Kim, you didn't stand a chance. Even if you and Ron HAD worked together, you would still have been defeated easily._

_Yes, but Ron wouldn't have ended up in mortal danger! What if he … he doesn't …_

At that point, she couldn't handle it anymore. She broke into tears.

"Oh, Ron … I'm sorry …"

"Miss Possible?" a voice called.

Kim looked up and saw a nurse standing in front of her. She quickly wiped away the tears and answered.

"Yes? What is it? Is Ron going to be okay? Please … please say he is going to make it! Please …"

"Shhh … it's okay. He'll be fine. He is still unconscious. He has got some serious injuries but nothing that bad we couldn't fix it. You may go see him now."

"Thank you … thank you very much …" Kim whispered, full of relief.

She tiptoed into Ron's chamber, seeing her best friend lying in a big, soft-looking bed. She walked silently over to his bed and sat on a chair beside it.

"I'm sorry, Ron …" she whispered, "I really am."

She placed her hand on his cheek, looking at his calm face. It was so full of peace, so relaxed. It definitely didn't make her feel better. Before she knew it, her emotions came rushing back to her again.

"Oh, Ron, I wish I had been there to help you. I was just playing hero like I always do. And you follow me on my missions, always distracting the bad guys. I didn't realize the danger I put you in. I learned that the hard way tonight. Ron … I … I think … I think I love you."

"And I love you too, Kim."

Kim froze for a few seconds, staring directly into Ron's half-open, but determined eyes.

"… What? You … you love me? Did you just say … you love me?"

"Yes, and I believe you said the same to me. It's okay, Kim. When things like this happen, people talk more honestly than they normally do, and sometimes they say things they weren't even aware of themselves. Although I would have preferred if we could have just told each other how we felt."

"Oh, Ron, I … I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" Kim said, crying a river.

"Of course I can. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. Hm, maybe it was Monkey Fist's fault, but he IS the bad guy, after all."

"Oh, Ron …" Kim said with a tear-filled smile, looking down at her best friend – her _boy_friend. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the night, in a hospital. When they parted lips at last, Ron said to Kim:

"Boo-ya! Mind if I get hurt another time? 'Cause the prize is worth the pain!"

"Not in a million years! By the way, you better get some rest. We need to be in perfect condition if we want to defeat Monkey Fist."

"You're right," Ron answered. "You better go home and get some rest, too."

"But I want to stay here … with you …"

"It's okay, Kim, I'm fine. Besides, you look like you are hurt yourself."

Kim looked down, realizing she had got a couple of scars herself.

"Oh, this? This is nothing. It doesn't hurt at a- ouch!"

For the first time that night, Kim realized that it actually DID hurt. She had been so obsessed with Ron's well-being that she had completely forgotten her own wounds.

"Trust me, Kim, it's okay. Go home and rest. You will need it."

"You're right. Thanks, Ron."

She gave him one more kiss before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said, standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Kim. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Author's notes:** There. Hope you like it, folks! 


End file.
